


It's All a Simulation

by maliras



Series: 28 Days of Femslash [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliras/pseuds/maliras
Summary: Kira likes conspiracies and pretty girls.





	It's All a Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm starting a 28 days of femslash challenge and will hopefully be posting fics like this daily-ish for a while! If you have any requests or suggestions let me know! Today's prompt was: first meeting.

Kira had a terrible tendency of getting lost in thought especially when walking to her Monday 8am class across campus. The walk was a good 10 minutes from her dorm and pretty much mindless, giving her ample time to think about her schedule for the rest of the week and of course contemplate her existence in the universe, whether we are in fact sentient beings or just living in a simulation. 

 

Technology is advancing at such an extreme rate that the likelihood of us being characters is some augmented reality or a Sims-esque game is billions to one according to Elon Musk, and he’s gotta be, like, one of the smartest people out there. Having our lives controlled by some kid in 2030 would be so much more reassuring than actually being responsible for living a productive life and fulfilling life for the however many hundreds of years Kira would be on earth. She doesn’t know how she’ll get through ninety years, let alone nine hundred like her mother.

 

_ Crap _ , Kira promised she’d call her mother before class to update her on how the past couple of weeks of class have been, if she’s had any problems with her mini fridge or doing laundry off campus; just the normal overly worried parent stuff. 

 

She stops and flips her bag over her shoulder to start rummaging through it and hopefully squeeze in a quick call before class starts. God her bag is a mess, at the beginning of the year she used to have it organized with folders and notebooks galore but now its a bunch of loose leaf paper and her laptop with no phone in sight. Kira sighs and goes to look in the next pocket when she hears a short yell followed by a bike swerving off to her right and into the bushes. Obviously alarmed she drops her bag, spilling the contents all over the sidewalk. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” the girl says, springing off of the ground and immediately going to help Kira pick up the miscellaneous items thrown about. “I really didn't see you, I swear! I was trying to read the building name, I just switched to a new class and I have no idea where I’m going. I just got distracted and nearly hit you! Oh my god, I nearly hit you! Are you okay?”

 

She makes eye contact with Kira for the first time and Kira’s breath catches in her chest. She was gorgeous; dark brown hair, the prettiest eyes she’s ever seen, and god her jawline. Kira’s mind goes blank for a second and she doesn’t say anything until she realizes bike girl is holding out a stack of papers for her. Kira grabs the papers, shoving them carelessly into her bag.

 

“Um yeah, all good here,” she laughs nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “What about you? You had a pretty hard fall.”

 

“Oh that was nothing, the bush took most of it, trust me.” They both laugh and then an awkward silence settles between the two. 

 

“You said you were looking for a class? Maybe I could help?” Kira smiles, playing with her backpack straps.

 

The girl grabs her bike off the ground and pulls out her phone showing Kira her schedule. “So it says room 118 in the Liberal Arts Wing but I don’t know which side of the building to go in.”

 

“That’s actually my next class, English with Howard right?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled, jesus she had the cutest dimples too.

 

“I'll walk you, come on,” Kira says hiking her bag further up on her shoulder, her phone still lost somewhere in the mess of its contents, that call is going to have to wait. 

 

“I’m Allison,” she says, pocketing her phone and extending her free hand.

 

Kira grabs her hand and shakes, “I’m Kira.”

 

They both smile and hold each other's hand for a little bit longer than considered normal. Allison clears her throat, maneuvers the bike to her left side and motions at Kira, “Lead the way.”

 

Kira ducks her head and walks towards the building with a smile. They don't talk for awhile until Kira turns and decides to break the silence, “So, what’s your major?”

 

“Kinesiology, the science of movement and all that. Thinking of being a physical therapist if it all works out,” she answers looking at the ground briefly before smiling and making eye contact with Kira. “You?”

 

Suddenly Kira forgets her major, along with pretty much anything that doesn’t have to do with those dimples. 

 

“Uh, history,” the words stumble out. “My dad teaches high school history and I guess growing up surrounded by it sparked an interest in me.”

 

“Do you want to be a teacher like him?” Allison asks, fastening her bike to the rack at the base of the steps. Unsurprisingly, she takes the last slot, they don’t allow cars for freshman so bikes are a pretty big deal on campus. 

 

“I thought about it,” she starts up the steps. “But having to go back to high school, on a daily basis, would be less than ideal.”

 

“So if not teaching, what?” 

 

“Still kinda figuring that out but the dream would be an exhibit designer,” she says shyly.

 

“Exhibit designer?” Allison’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“It’s like the people who curate the exhibits in museums. They come up with the idea, design the exhibit and plan which items to use, it probably seems pretty boring,” she trails off, laughing lightly at the look on Allison’s face.

 

“No! Not at all!” her eyebrows raise she stops and puts a hand on Kira’s shoulder. “I think it's pretty cool. I guess it’s just never a job I thought of, to be honest.”

 

At this point, Kira’s stomach is a fluttering mess, a pretty girl validating her? Unheard of. Kira has been out for a couple years, had a few ‘girlfriends’ but still manages to lose it around any and every cute girl she meets.

 

There's another pause before Allison takes her hand from her shoulder, Kira gives her a shy smile and leads her towards the classroom door. 

 

“Um, so this is Howard’s class. Not too hard to find if you know where you’re going,” Kira doesn't know if she should invite Allison to sit with her or just leave it at that, thankfully before she can think much more about it Allison butts in.

 

“Would it be cool if I sat with you..?” she trails off finding a sudden interest in the peeling paint on the wall.

 

Kira lights up, “Of course.” and shows Allison ‘her seat’ near the middle of the classroom, far enough from the professor but still able to have a clear view of the projector. 

 

Class starts shortly after they sit down and honestly flys by. They spend most of the time making faces at things their professor says and laughing to themselves at some kid who keeps falling asleep and abruptly waking up was his head lolls to the side. Overall it was a great class period, so much better than the normal three hours Kira would spend doodling on a random paper or messing around with her laptop. 

 

They walk out to Allison’s bike in a comfortable silence. Kira spends the time trying to work up the courage to ask for her number, but she doesn’t want to be too forward and ruin the small friendship they have going now. She eventually decides against it.

 

“Thanks for the help earlier,” Allison smiles and starts peddling away on her bike. Kira waves and turns around and begins rooting around her bag again, trying to find her phone to call her mom, god knows her mom probably thinks she’s dead or in the back of someone’s car halfway to the border by now. 

 

Just as Kira finally pulls her phone out she feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns around to see a nervous Allison rocking on the balls of her feet, helmet and all. 

 

“I was wondering if I could get your number, or if you'd like to go out for coffee sometime?” She asked hopefully, looking up at Kira a few steps above.  

Kira blanked for a second before a huge smile took over her face. She nodded and closed the distance between them, handing her phone over to the brunette. They quickly put their number it each other’s phones and Allison promised to text her when she gets back to her dorm. 

 

Both girls go their separate ways with smiles on their face and light blushes on their cheeks. Kira giddily pulls out her phone and clicks on her mother’s contact. 

 

“Hey, Mom, yeah I’m sorry I couldn't call earlier but I think might’ve met someone.” 

 

Even if life is all a simulation, it might not be half bad. 


End file.
